


I Need You

by gaysparkler



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, High School Shooting, Hospitalization, Injured Charles, M/M, Mutant Hate, Powered AU, Worried Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysparkler/pseuds/gaysparkler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr were happy together in their high school. They've been dating for a while, they had good friends... Until a man, William Stryker walked into their life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charles was walking in the hallway of his school during one of his classes. He forgot (something that usually never happen) his homework in his locker and he asked his teacher if he could retrieve it. He closed his locker as quiet as he could, not wanting to disturb the other classes. He went back to his class, he was almost there. That's when he saw /him/.

A man, fire-filled eyes, moving quickly, obviously hiding something under his coat. Charles tentatively reached out with his mind, he always did that when new people was around him. He was shocked when he was blocked out, the man pulling out a gun.

"Don't you dare, you little freak!" he hissed.

"Please sir, there must be a misunderstanding-"

There was a gunshot.

Charles felt something sharp and hot pierce through his skin and continue it's way deeper in his chest.  
He looked down just in time to see a red flower bloom, staining his uniform.

"Erik..." he whispered, both with his voice and mind, hoping the other would hear him.

The criminal ran away, but a few seconds later, he heard other gunshots and screams rising. In his mind, many of the mental links he created with all the school's staff members and students were cut off.

As tears started to run down Charles' face, Erik rushed out of the classroom, a horrified expression written over his features when he saw Charles on the ground, blood covering his hand and flowing through his fingers. He ran, falling to his knees and gently placed Charles on his lap. He saw his teacher and other classmates come out of the room. He barely registered Raven's scream. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion as he was trying to grasp what was happening.

"Someone call 911!" he shouted through his sobs. That surprised him, Erik was known to show emotions very rarely. The teacher ran back in to call the police and ambulance.

"Charles," he said, "Charles, stay with me, please." He could still feel his lover's mind alongside his, so he considered that a good thing. He could also feel the bullet lodged inside Charles, hoping it didn't touch any vital organs.

"Erik," Charles weakly whispered, barely audible, "There are so many of them..." He paused. "That I can't hear anymore," he finished, more tears spilling out of his gorgeous blue eyes. 

Erik kissed his forehead. 

"You have to stay strong, liebling. For me, for all of us."

One of their classmates, Azazel, stepped forward.

"I could take him to a hospital faster," he said with a thick accent.

Erik's gaze snapped up. He nodded quickly, picking Charles up as gently as he could. He noticed other students were there, many of them with tears in their eyes.

Charles protested weakly in Erik's arms, saying that there were other in need of urgent help. Erik wanted to reply, but the other passed out in his arms before he could say a thing. A spike of alarm rose in Erik's being. He turned to Azazel, who understood. In a second, they were gone.

~~~

When they arrived to the hospital, Charles was immediately taken in. He came back to consciousness, only to claim Erik. 

The staff tried to push him away, but he managed to see Charles before he entered the surgery ward. What he heard changed his life forever.

"...illiam Stryker..."


	2. Chapter 2

For years, Charles had always been alongside Erik's mind. From the moment he woke up to the second he fell asleep.

Now, Erik was trapped in his own silence, he had no one beside him, not the familiar feeling of his lover's power. And it was scaring him.

He was tired of sitting here, in this uncomfortable chair in the waiting area. He needed to know if Charles was alright. He needed to make this Stryker pay for what he'd done. This name was the last thing he heard from Charles before their link broke. Rage was boiling underneath Erik's skin. His mind went down a dark path, creating plans after plans of awful ways to kill Stryker, only to stop when he noticed that all the metal in the room was vibrating, gaining odd looks from the other people also in the waiting area.

"Calm your mind, my friend," he remembered what Charles always told him. He did calm his mind. He'll find Stryker later. Right now, he needed to focus on Charles.

~~~

Painfully long hours later, Erik was beside Charles' hospital bed, holding his hand. He was still asleep, the doctors even said that he maybe fell in a coma. Erik had somehow managed to take the bullet that hit his lover. It was heavy in his free hand, seeing the images of Charles laying in a pool of blood in a loop. He twisted it around with his power and then put it in his pocket. 

/Focus on Charles,/ Erik thought.

His sight went from his hand holding Charles' limp one, to his arm, pierced with needles linked to IVs and a heart monitor, then it went to his chest, wrapped in bandages, one spot faintly stained with red. Erik's eyes kept going, until he saw the sleeping face of his lover. Even with a tube in his mouth to help him breathe, he still looked as handsome as before. Erik only wanted him to open his eyes, to get lost in that blue ocean like he always did.

The tears Erik was holding inside finally spilled as he nestled his face in the crook of Charles' neck.

"Please," he said, his voice cracking, "wake up, Charles... Don't leave me..."

/I love you.../


	3. Chapter 3

Erik grew up in Germany.

When he was almost eleven, his dad passed away in an accident at work. His mom and him moved to America to start a new life. When he just turned twelve, he discovered his metal bending powers and he panicked. He didn't want to go back to school, in fear the other kids would find out. He was already an outcast because he was the new kid from another place, it wouldn't help if they knew he was a freak on top of that.

One day, however, he was being bullied by the older kids of middle school. Someone threw a pen at him, it was going straight for his face. In self-defense, he stopped it. Erik didn't even realize that he did it, his powers came naturally to him. Rumors spread around, saying that Erik was a mutant.

The bullying only got worse. 

He and his classmates were at the local pool and the usual bullies took the opportunity, while their teacher was talking to the lifeguard, to push Erik underwater and keep him there. They made sure there was no metal around him so he couldn't save himself. When he had no more air in his lungs and he could barely move, the bullies let him go. Erik slowly sank to the bottom of the pool, his strength completely drained. That's when he vaguely heard someone jumping in the water.

He felt two small arms wrap around him and pulling him upwards. 

/Stay strong, Erik,/ he heard.

No one spoke, he heard it in his head. Was this person like him?

/You are not alone, my friend!/ the voice said.

Erik was finally out of the water. He took a gulp of fresh air and coughed the water that was in his lungs. He heard his teacher yelling at the kids who tried to drown him, but he didn't care. He only wanted to know who saved him. Erik turned his head and his eyes met the most beautiful blue gaze he ever saw. And then his world was thrown in another axis.


	4. Chapter 4

Charles didn't wake up.

It had been three months, now. Three agonizingly long months where Erik found himself sitting at Charles' bedside, holding his hand and telling him about his day. Sometimes, he brought a book and read it out loud, hoping the other could hear him. Other days, he would break down in tears, begging for his lover to wake up. During those days, he would go back home and throw everything in his reach and use his powers to help him do so. Every time, his mom would hold him, even if he practically broke everything they owned. She would hold him and let him cry, tell him that it would be fine and that Charles would definitely wake up. She would do that until her son got so tired that he cried himself to sleep. Every time she let go, she was crying too. One day, she heard Erik yell at Kurt Marko, Charles' stepfather, who wanted to pull the plug. That bastard only wanted the inheritance that Brian Xavier left for his son. After a heated yelling session (and help from his and Charles' mother), he managed to convince Kurt not to do it. Wait a few weeks more and see what would happen.

Erik had a shit day at school. His argument with Kurt kept invading his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about the possibility that Charles wouldn't wake up and they'd have to abandon.

With a lump in his throat and watery eyes, Erik sat down next to Charles. He took his hand, like he always did, and pressed a kiss to the back of it. The nicest nurse came to check on Charles. After three months, Erik got on a first-name basis with the hospital staff. He knew all the nurses and doctors that took care of his boyfriend and they knew him too. Sometimes, he could see them look back at him with a hurtful expression. He would only respond with a sad smile.

Marjory, the nurse, told Erik about Charles' condition, how it was stable and nothing alarming happened while he was at school. She suggested that he took a walk, he seemed very tense and he could use some fresh air. He only nodded, you can't say no to a nurse. So Erik went in the hallways and walked around, hands in his pockets. After a while, he saw Marjory walk out and smile at him, telling him that his boyfriend was doing just fine.

Erik went back to Charles' room. Marjory had left and Charles was still sleeping, the machines around him beeping steadily.

"Hey, Charles," he started. "I had an argument with the bastard you're forced to call a stepfather yesterday. He-" he stopped, his emotions catching up to him, "he wanted to pull the plug and let you die..."

A tear spilled out of his right eye. His bottom lip trembling slightly. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself.

"I wouldn't let him, of course. Your mom helped me convince him. He said we could wait longer."

Erik paused.

"Charles, I don't know how I'll keep going if you're not there anymore... Just those three months were so hard... I can't live without you... You're the reason why I'm still here..."

He pressed a kiss on Charles' forehead.

"I love you so much..."

A few seconds after the words came out, he felt it.

Something that he could have imagined, that probably anyone else couldn't have been able to feel.

A minuscule, weak squeeze around Erik's hand.

His eyes snapped open, head tilting back so he could look at his boyfriend. The pressure was gradually getting stronger and Erik saw Charles' other hand move slightly. His gaze went up and he noticed that Charles' eyelids were fluttering.

Charles opened his eyes widely, gasping and choking while trying to get some air. He couldn't breathe because of the tube down his throat. He looked at Erik, panic-filled eyes, as he was trying unsuccessfully to breathe.

Erik ran outside of the room as soon as the shock of seeing his lover awake wore off.

"HELP!" he shouted. "I need some help! He woke up!!"

A swarm of doctors and nurses flew in the room, firstly removing the tube in Charles' throat.

Erik watched from a distance. He couldn't stay on his feet, he was almost jumping, his nerves on alert. After a few minutes, he felt a warm presence alongside his mind. That managed to keep him in place. He smiled widely as he recognized what it was and a few tears also escaped. Charles was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably continue this fanfic, I like it so much! I have other stuff to concentrate on, unfortunately...


End file.
